Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Multi-chip modules are used to package multiple integrated circuits, or “chips” onto a single substrate in order to decrease the distance between the chips and thereby increase communication speeds between the chips on the multi-chip module. However, most multi-chip modules also need to interface and communicate with other external devices that are further away, creating communication bottle necks between the multi-chip module and these external devices.
Communication bottle necks between the multi-chip module and external devices can be reduced by utilizing high speed optical fiber communications. However, implementing high speed optical fiber communications on multi-chip modules can involve many considerations such as thermal isolation, optical signal noise reduction, optical signal integrity, and manufacturing/testing considerations related to the optical transmitter and receiver components that will be used with the multi-chip modules.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this Background Section is provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where embodiments of the present disclosure described herein may be practiced.